


'You Look Like a Richard' ( Sean McLoughlin - Jacksepticeye / Reader ) [Oneshot]

by Inactive_Writer (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Almost Sex, Dick Jokes, F/M, Funny, Insert, Kissing, Markiplier - Freeform, Permanent marker, Reader-Insert, Youtuber - Freeform, doodle, draw, flappy bird - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Inactive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're visiting your boyfriend, popular Youtuber, Jacksepticeye in Ireland, and due to the timezones you were up late. After doodling with a marker for awhile, a devious idea pops into your head.</p><p>( Fic prompt by @DixonVixon , my wonderful friend and inspiration! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You Look Like a Richard' ( Sean McLoughlin - Jacksepticeye / Reader ) [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The prompt was by my friend Dixon, and she loves Jack, so I decided to write this for her!
> 
> I hope you like it Dix!
> 
> Enjoy~~

3:14 AM.

Sean was asleep.

Sean is your boyfriend, and also popular Irish YouTuber, Jacksepticeye.

You never really called him Jack unless you were teasing, or doing a video with him, in which case Jack was all you called him.

Though you seldom ever did videos with him, since you weren't a YouTuber. You only ever did ones when you two would play MK9 together despite you being in California, thanks to online multiplay, and you'd have a skype voicecall on and be yelling at eachother.

You flew in to visit him in his motherland, Ireland, and you were far from tired as you were still used to your timezone which ends up 8 hours before where you currently were in Ireland.

While Sean was sound asleep, you were wide awake, you were bored.

Really bored.

You grabbed a marker and doodled on a stray piece of paper for a few minutes and then looked at Sean.

A devilish thought came into your head.

You gave an evil grin and stood up, then approached Sean slowly and quietly.

You made your way to the snoring and sleeping Sean, then carefully drew a phallic-like shape on his left cheek--

Actually, no, it was a plain ol' dick. You drew a dick on his cheek.

You giggled a little and closed the marker, and walked to the otherside of Sean's bed and laid down, though you knew you weren't going to sleep.

You nuzzled up against the pillow and sighed and stayed awake, occasionally laughing about how you drew a dick on your boyfriend's face.

-

It was now around 3:30 PM and you had just woken up and rolled over, but didn't feel Sean beside you. You sat up and rubbed your eyes and heard a small bit of shouting, and it sounded like Sean.

You crawled up from bed and walked out and saw him sitting in front of his computer, with a camera set up.

He then said quietly, (well, as quietly as he could be. He always yelled,) "I should probably stop yelling because my (F/n) is asleep right now."

"No need," you laughed and went behind him and tilted your head.

"Whatcha doing?" You asked, watching him play what seemed to be Flappy Bird.

"Mark and I are playing a Flappy Bird thing," he laughed a little and then yelled at the computer. "No, you stupid bird!"

You looked at his cheek and remembered you drew a dick on his cheek. He didn't seem to have noticed yet, even though his camera was on. The dick doodle didn't seem to be in view of the camera.

"Hi (F/n)!" shouted that familiar and deep voice.. It was Mark! Mark was another YouTuber, but he lived in Los Angeles like you. You two were good friends, and you met Sean through him.

"Hi Mark!" You waved, then realized Sean was not only recording this for a video to post, he was also skyping with Mark.

The camera setup for Sean involved the webcam built into his computer, and one above it that he hooked up for recording.

Sean turned his head for a second to look at you, and Mark suddenly started laughing. He probably saw it.

"What?" Sean looked back at the computer and complained as he and Mark played the Flappy Bird MMO.

"You ha-" he laughed and shook his head and Sean had a little Skype window open at the side to see Mark's face. He was definitely laughing.

"What, Mark?" he furrowed his brows and still mumbled swears as he played the game. "All these other players get to like-- pipe fourty-five and I can't even pass pipe two!"

"Oh, come on, Jack.." Mark laughed. "This game isn't so.. _hard_."

You snorted and stared at Sean, who didn't understand.

"Yes it is! It is hard!" He shouted and pressed rapidly on the space button.

Then he died again, at the third pipe.

"FUCK!" he yelled and growled at the computer.

"It doesn't really take you _long_ to die."

You laughed again.

"What?" Sean asked, confused.

"You don't have to lose your _head_.." Mark snickered.

"Mark, what the fuck?" Sean was now clearly confused, laughing a bit.

"You still don't get it? _come_ on, man!"

"Oh, my fucking God-" you were laughing and pretty much fell to the floor on your knees, laughing.

Sean looked back at you and shook his head at you. "What the hell is so funny??!"

"You should change your name to Richard, Jack." Mark was now snorting and barely containing his laughter, while you were literally on the floor, laying on your back, laughing so hard you were crying.

The dick on Sean's face was visable again on the camera, and Mark was laughing even more. Sean stared at you, confused beyond all belief.

"You actually look like a Richard....... pffffft-" Mark was now wheezing, and as were you.

"Are you calling me a di-..." Sean gave the sideeye to his camera and finally saw the dick on his face.

"What the--" he stood up and walked to his bedroom and looked in the mirror and widened his eyes and realized he had the drawing on his face.

"(F/N)!!" He yelled. You and Mark were both crying with laughter and you were literally rolling on the floor.

-

It was a half hour later, and Mark and Sean stopped skyping, and Sean was rubbing his face with a wet and soapy washcloth and growling your name at you from the bathroom, and you were sitting on the bed, giggling.

"Did you have to use a permanent marker?!" He shouted over the running sink, scrubbing his face.

"YES!" You shouted with glee.

"My cheek is red from scrubbing so damn hard!"

"Yes Sean, scrub that dick so hard!" You snorted and laid back on his bed.

A few more minutes later, Sean walked in with a red (but dick-free) cheek and glared at you and crossed his arms.

"What can I do to repay you, oh grand Septiceye?" You sat up and had your hands at your back and smirked a little.

Sean smirked and walked up to you and sat by you on the bed and kissed your cheek, then kissed your lips.

You both kissed on the bed for a bit before you pulled your head back and grinned.

"I don't have to draw this dick, do I?" You laughed and had your hand on his lap.

"Nope." Sean laughed.

You kissed for a second before you whispered in his ear; "But I can doodle it?"

Sean pulled back and glared, then stood up and left the room.

"AW, COME ON, SEAN!"

"NO, (F/N)."

"FINE THEN, NO SEX FOR YOU!"

-


End file.
